Quick disconnect buckles are utilized in a variety of equipment, such as in safety jackets for water skiers, life vests worn by swimmers, etc., in order to comfortably attach such equipment to the body of the wearer. Generally, it is necessary that such a buckle be easily accessible for release in order to insure the safety of the wearer. Preferable, the buckle should be made of some material such as plastic, which will not be injurious to the body and will not be affected by salt water. The structure of such belts have usually included a male member which is insertable into a female member and one of the members has a flexible part which engages a rigid part of the other member. The buckle is release by applying pressure to the flexible part to disengage the members, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,464. With such a construction, it is possible to accidentally apply a release force to the flexible part to release the buckle at an undesirable time. The impact of the buckle with water could produce such a release force since the flexible part is unprotected. Some prior buckle structures have utilized a third member separate from the male and female members in order to release the buckle. Such buckles are complicated in construction and too costly for the equipment with which they are to be associated. Examples of the buckles with separate release members are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,065, 3,795,030 and 3,848,299.